Misunderstood
by ThatGirl19
Summary: Austin made a mistake. Ally caught him. She is angry, yet Austin has an explanation for what he did. What is his explanation, and what will it lead to?


**New Auslly One-Shot! (I was begged to pull this from my 'Never to see daylight' vault, so if it sucks, sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally!  
**

* * *

"Ally, stop!" Austin yelled out to Ally as she angrily turned to stomp off.

"I'm done listening to your excuses, Austin!" She yelled back at him, without actually turning to look at him.

"Just hear me out, please!" He replied, the pleading in his voice.

Ally froze where she was, but refuse to look back at him. She placed one hand on the counter in Sonic Boom, almost as though she was struggling to stand on her own.

"Why? Why should I listen to you?" She whispered harshly.

"Because we are best friends and I can't just have you mad at me!" He slowly moved toward Ally. "Ally, it hurts so much when you're mad at me…It's like an earthquake shaking my world to the core, and I have nothing to hold onto." He whispered.

Ally's hand visibly shook on the counter before she whirled around to face him. Her face was a confusing mix of apologetic and anger. "I don't see what else you could possibly say to me Austin." She whispered her tone sounding like she was going to cry. She then turned to head to the practice room before the tears spilled out in front of Austin.

"Ally, wait!" He said urgently, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him.

The look on Austin's face was one that she hadn't seen on his face in a long time. His eyes were wide and looked slightly panicked, but the sadness in them was magnified. He was frozen for a moment just staring at her like that. She was returning an angry glare with confusion. The next thing she knew, he was crashing his lips into hers, almost with urgency. Her eyes went wide and she started squirming. When he finally pulled away, they were both gasping for breath.

"Austin!" Ally yelled at him, before pulling herself out of his grip. "Why. Would. You. Do. That?!" She emphasized each word with a slap on his arms. He flinched back, trying to cover his face.

"I'm…I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it!" Austin leaped away, dodging another slap aimed for his face, landing him right on one of the benches nearby.

Ally finally stopped trying to hit him. "What, you just thought that if you…_kissed _me that I would forgive you?! That's low Austin."

Austin looked crushed, his face crinkling and his eyes glossing over. "Ally, I would never EVER kiss you just to get you to forgive me."

"Then why did you do it?" She asked accusingly, placing her hands on her waist.

"Why do guys tend to kiss girls, Als?" Austin simply said, before looking down at his hands in his lap.

As if it had finally dawned on her, Ally lifted one of her hands to touch her lips, still tingling from the kiss. "Austin…"

He looked up at her, his face flushed.

"We kissed…" She whispered.

"Yeah. We did?" Austin replied, confused.

"I've never kissed anyone before…" She whispered, before absent mindingly plopping down next to Austin on the bench.

Austin's blush intensified and he swallowed hard.

"I still don't forgive you. I mean, you took one of my personal love songs and sang it to some other girl and claimed it as yours. That hurt." Ally said slowly, steadying her voice with each word.

"Ally, why can't you just let me explain why I did what I did?" Austin asked with pain shaking his words.

"Okay." She whispered, looking up at him and locking her eyes with his.

"Okay?" He echoed it, shock in his expression.

"Talk." She said as she looked deep into his brown eyes.

Austin swallowed hard and turned on the bench to face her. He grabbed her hands and for a moment he just stared at them, stared at the size difference, her's so small and fragile while his where bigger with more muscle. He started playing with her fingers as he talked.

"What you saw, it wasn't me hitting on some random girl and I definitely didn't steal your song…again." His voice cracked on the word 'again'.

"Then what were you doing?" She asked gently as she stared at her hands that he was playing with.

He suddenly stopped playing with her hands and he just gripped them with all his might. He lifted his head to look at her, his brown eyes covered partially by his blonde bangs.

"I was practicing, if you believe it."

"Practicing for wha-" Ally started to ask.

"Just let me finish." Austin interrupted gently.

She nodded her head and stared on.

Austin felt his face heat up as the clear blush was turning his face a pinkish tint.

"I was practicing on singing a love song for you, a way to tell you that I li-" He swallowed again.

"Ally, I love you." He blurted out.

It was Ally's turn to turn bright red.

"Austin…" She started, laughing nervously. Slowly the nervous smile melted off of her face. "You're…you're serious aren't you?" She whispered.

She saw his eyes become glassy as his face crumpled. He looked down, scrunching his eyes shut. Unfortunately, nothing could hold back what was about to happen. Austin yanked his hands out of Ally's and placed the palms of his hands on his eyes, trying to halt the tears that started running down his face.

"Austin, no. No crying. Oh my god." Ally was thrown into panic mode. She never, _never _saw Austin cry. He wasn't one to cry-he was one to argue and fight until he got what he wanted.

"Austin, no, please." She pleaded quietly, trying to grab his hands away from his face. "Austin, stop!" she yelled, repeating what he had said to her what felt like an eternity ago.

Austin, startled, stopped abruptly and looked up at her with his blood-shot eyes and wet face.

Ally smiled sadly. "You really shouldn't jump to conclusions, Mr. Moon."

"What do you mean?" He let out as he sniffed again, a sad and confused boy looking back at her.

She laughed gently and reached her hands up to wipe the tears from his face. "Austin, you may be crazy, and you may be just about the weirdest person I know."

"Except Dez." Austin laughed out weakly.

Ally returned the laugh, and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"Well, Mr. Moon. I got something to say to you." She giggled and leaned in until her forehead was on his. "I love you more than you could ever imagine."

Austin's eyes lit up instantly. "Well, Ms. Dawson-" He started, however before he could finish, Ally slammed her lips into his. He melted into it instantly, and grabbed at her hips to pull her in.

She pulled away and looked at him with a lust in her eyes that he had never seen before. She just stared at him for a moment and bit her lip.

"God, Ally. The way you bite your lip…it's…" He couldn't take it; he grabbed her and kissed her deeply, knocking them both backwards onto the floor of sonic boom.

"Ow!" They both yelled simultaneously.

Austin was on top of Ally, who had both her arms lying above her head. Austin was straddling her waist. She purposefully bit her lip again, making Austin groan. She reached up, grabbing Austin's shirt and pulling him down so he was lying on top of her, and started kissing him. Within moments he was begging for full access to her mouth. She generously granted it, receiving several groans from Austin. He bit down on her lip, making her moan loudly.

"Ally…" he whispered, short of breath between intense kisses.

"Yeah?" She groaned back as he grabbed her lips in another spark inducing kiss.

He pulled up so that he wasn't kissing her and looked her right in the eye.

"I want to be your last first kiss. I don't want any guy to ever kiss you like this unless it's me." His emotions were dripping from his tone.

Ally smiled. "I think that can be arranged." She then grabbed him and flipped the unsuspecting Austin so she was on top that time. She leaned down and kissed him lightly, only to bite his lip moments later. He moaned loudly.

"Ally? Austin? Hello!?" Trish's voice was heard outside Sonic Boom as she banged on the door.

They jumped apart, completely flushed. They stood and straightened themselves out before letting Trish in.

She took in Ally and Austin. Half of Ally's hair was frizzed out and her skirt was crooked. Austin's jacket was lying spooled out on the floor and his shirt was crinkled up while his hair was parted weird. They both look pink cheeked and slightly embarrassed. Scrunching her eyes suspiciously, she scoffed.

"I knew it would happen."

Austin and Ally both went wide eyes and laughed nervously.

"You ready to go Trish?" Dez's voice was heard, as he ran up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Trish went pink.

Austin and Ally gave them the same look that Trish had just given them.

"It finally happened, Dez." Trish laughed.

Dez looked up at Austin & Ally and laughed with Trish.

"Well it looks like it happened with you guys too." Austin said defensively.

"Whatever, at least you guys finally got it right." Trish muttered.

Ally turned to Austin. "I definitely know I got it right." She whispered.

* * *

**Yeah, so, let me know what you think. **

**3 Love ya guys  
**


End file.
